fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:...i Nicol/Podejrzana/@comment-25943420-20160819115929
"- Nie. Izabela bez pukania weszła do domu Flynn-Fletcherów." ~ Nicole się rozgadała? :V "- Ah, Izabela. - powiedział szyderczo. - Co cię do nas sprowadza? Potrzebujesz pomocy? Na to nie licz." ~ BARDZO DOBRZE FINEASZ! Ten policjant jest dziwny :V Szkoda Buforda D: Przesłuchiwana Nicole mnie rozbraja XD Jest taka urocza, gdy oskarżają ją o morderstwo :"D Ten policjant to ma mocne nerwy, ja bym nie wytrzymała XD Tylko jedno sformuowanie ciśnie mi się na usta.. Lady Izabela. Swoją drogą, lubię, gdy robi się taka księżniczkowata :"D "- Nie. Musimy ją wyciągnąć. Ale w ten sposób pomożemy raczej tym biednym policjantom, a nie jej." ~ muszę przyznać rację księżniczce :V PORTAL! ♥ Nicole zbyt delikatna XD Kocham cię Michael za tę twoją naiwność :"D Zmieniłbyś zdanie gdyby tak nagle przygwoździła cię do ściany i postrzeliła kilka razy :'D "Jedna z dziewczyn miała bladą cerę, czerwone oczy i niebieskie włosy." ~ HERMAAAA! ♥ "Druga Miała czarne włosy do ramion i ciemną skórę. Wyglądała na latynoskę" ~ LORUUUUUUŚ! KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM! ♥ "- Wasz wymiar wcale nie różni się od naszego. - powiedziała latynoska Loren." ~ KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM, KOCHAM! ♥ Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale bardzo lubię gdy moje OC pojawiają się w seriach. "- Słucham? - powiedziała Loren. - Ja nie istnieję? To z kim chodzi Buford?!" ~ KOCHAM! ♥ Słusznie robi, jeżeli nie istnieje się w pewnym wymiarze, to pierwszą rzeczą o którą powinnaś się martwić jest to, z kim chodzi twój chłopak :V Heh, dobrze, że Sophie nie ma takich problemów, ona mieszka na Madagaskaże 8D I wciąż uważam, że Loren i Nicole są swoimi odpowiedniczkami. "- Co to za Nicol? - wyjąkała Loren." ~ Możesz się śmiać, ale serce mnie boli, gdy Lor jesr smutna D: Co z tego, że w NT sama ją unieszczęśliwiam? Tutaj chce mi sie płakać D: Lor, trzeba ci było iść z nimi XD "- Słyszałem o waszych zdolnościach. Możecie zbudować zmieniacz ciał?" ~ znowu możesz się ze mnie śmiać, ale rykłam śmiechem gdy on mówi o zmieniaczu ciał, a obok jest Loren i to jeszcze jako latynoska XD "- A co to da? - spytał Dylan." ~ Nie Dylan, nie da się. Zapytaj Loren, ona potwierdzi. Szkoda mi Lor :/ IZABELO, TY PODŁA &$^$#! JAK MOŻESZ TAK MÓWIĆ O LOR?! "- Nikt nie będzie mnie ignorował! - wykrzyknęła Loren i rzuciła się na Izabelę. Dosłownie. Przeskoczyła stół i padła prosto na Izę, przewracając ją, razem z krzesłem, na którym siedziała. Złapała ją za szyję i chciała ją udusić." ~ BARDZO DOBRZE! ♥ "Chyba by to zrobiła, gdyby Dylan i Ferb nie złapali jej za ramiona i brutalnie odciągnęli od Izabeli." ! BRUTALNIE? JAK JA ZARAZ DO NICH BRUTALNIE PODEJDĘ TO RUSKI MIESIĄC POPAMIĘTAJĄ! "- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał Michael podając rękę swojej dziewczynie." ~ Pff, Michael twoja dziewczyna jest chamska. Sam powiedz, czy byłoby ci miło, gdyby ktoś o tobie powiedział, że jest nie ważny? KOCHAM CIE LOREN! ♥ Nie wiem czy widać, ale staram się tłumić w sobie radość z tego, że jest tu Lor ♥ "- Do licha, dziewczyno, uspokój się. - powiedział Dylan. - Już nikt cię nie ignoruje, zobacz! Wszyscy się na ciebie patrzą!" ~ I o to chodziło 8D Brawo Lor ♥ O zmieniacz ciał poproście Lor, może i jest wściekła, ale wam pożyczy XP "Wyobrażasz sobie Buforda z jakąś przeciętną dziewczyną?" ~ Herma ma troszeczkę racji, Buford NIGDY nie może być z normalną dziewczyną :"D "Loren się nie kontroluje." ~ To w sumie prawda. Za to ją kocham ♥ Tak się patrzę... I aż żałuję, że rozwaliłam Fina i Hermę D: "- Nie zadziera się z najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie! - powiedziała Herma i wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Mishti. Zamknęła oczy. Po chwili otworzyła je zdziwiona. Nic się nie stało." ~ PADŁAM XD HERMUŚ, CIEBIE TEŻ KOCHAM :"D "- Para świrusów. - stwierdziła Mishti. - Jesteście siebie warci." ~ Prawda ♥ "Masz charakterystyczny chód." ~ Czym się różni chód Izy od chodów np. Milly? :O " Zawsze robisz taką głupią minę, jak chcesz poczuć się ważna." ~ Znowu padłam XD "Taka jedna, Loren, to wariatka. Jest niezrównoważona, chciała mnie pobić bez powodu." ~ Jak to "bez powodu"? Izka, ja na jej miejscu bardzo chętnie też bym tak zrobiła! Miałaś szczęście, że ją wtedy odcinągnęli, bo Lor chętnie wyprułaby ci flaki :V "Loren prychnęła. Nie zastanawiała się dlaczego Garcia-Shapiro każe jej strzelać. Rzuciła jej wyzwanie, to się przekona, kto tu najlepiej strzela." ~ DAJESZ LOR! ♥ Heeeej, szkoda mi mojej Lor :/ *serce pęka* Jednak nic tak nie wzbudza smutku w człowieku, jak niepowodzenie jego OC XD Serio, smutno mi :( "- To nie ja! Zostawicie mnie! Idioci! Kretyni! Dupki! Ja nic nie zrobiłam! - po tych słowach, z jej ust wyskoczył potok słów, których lepiej nie przytaczać." ~ Heh.. KOCHAM! ♥ "Dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała o co ją oskarżają, ale była pewna jednego: to przez Izabelę się tu znalazła. Czyżby brunetka aż tak przejęła się tym, że rzuciła się na nią przeskakując stół? No dobra, może wtedy trochę za bardzo ją poniosło, nie powinna tego robić. Ale to nie jest powód żeby wsadzić ją do więzienia." ~ Prawda :( "- Cóż, jestem ładniejsza od ciebie, to wystarczy." ~ Na dobrą sprawę, to w sumie prawda. Gdy tworzyłam Loren nigdy nie chciałam żeby była jakaś piękna, czy coś.. Jej przeciętna uroda miała być pretekstem do jej odlotów zazdrości :V "- Masz rację! - powiedziała Loren. - Mam swojego Buforda! - powiedziała takim tonem jakby odkryła Amerykę." ~ I O TO CHODZI! UŚMIECHNIJ SIĘ LORUŚ! ♥ "Loren odwróciła od nich wzrok. Uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy. Wiedziała, że to nie jej Buford, ale to i tak było dziwne uczucie widzieć jak przytula inną dziewczynę." ~ I znowu krwawi mi serce ♥ Rozdział super! ♥ Tak, zdecydowanie to ten wzbudził we mnie najwięcej emocji! :D Uwielbiam go! ♥ Był świetny, doskonały i cudowny pod każdym względem! ♥ A i mam pytanie. Czy mogłabym napisać taki jakby fanfic do tego rozdziału? W sensie jak Lor, Herma i Fin wrócili do siebie?